1. Field
An embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a backup apparatus, a backup method and a backup program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of techniques for backing up a copy-source volume in a storage product or a computer for each generation, One Point Copy (OPC) or SnapOPC are used. As shown in FIG. 15, in OPC or SnapOPC, a storage area with a predetermined capacity is assigned to each generation in a backup apparatus, and backup data is stored in the assigned storage area.
For example, in the example shown in FIG. 15, the backup apparatus stores backup data of a copy-source volume for “Monday” in a storage area assigned to “Monday”. The backup apparatus stores backup data of a copy-source volume for “Tuesday” in a storage area assigned to “Tuesday”. FIG. 15 illustrates a typical technique.
Generally, there has been used an addition technique of, when an assigned storage area with a predetermined capacity is not enough to store backup data, assigning an additional storage area to the generation for which the capacity is insufficient. For example, in the example illustrated in FIG. 15, the backup apparatus assigns an additional storage area to “Tuesday” for which the capacity of an assigned storage area is insufficient.
Here, as illustrated in FIG. 15, the backup apparatus assigns a storage area with a predetermined capacity from a storage area permitted to be used as an additional storage area. The storage area permitted to be used as an additional storage area is set by a user.
There are also a technique for reading out data for any generation, a technique for copying data, a technique for managing a storage device, a technique for rearranging data distributed in multiple storages, and the like.
However, the typical technique described above has problem(s) in that it is not possible to appropriately set the storage area permitted to be used as an additional storage area. That is, for example, if it is not possible to newly add an additional storage area because of shortage of capacity, it is required to wait for a user to newly set the storage area permitted to be used as an additional storage area.